Distracted
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Drabble based on this anon prompt from Tumblr: "kurt is mr. anderson's little secret at the office." I took a minor liberty with it, though, just to really make it my own.


**This is my first time ever trying to write a ~sexy~ fic, guys, so please leave me some feedback in the reviews? Also, I rated this M just to be safe with FFn's system, there's no actual smut - just a lot of dirty talk.**

* * *

"Kurt, could I see you in my office for a moment?" Blaine called, poking only his upper body out of his doorway once he saw the familiar shadow cross by his shaded office window.

"Of course, Mr. Anderson," Kurt answered. He left his spot at the receptionist's station to enter Blaine's private office, closing the door behind him as he did. Blaine had already sat back down behind his desk, prompting Kurt to sit down across from him. "What's up?"

"What's up is that you've been distracting me at work all week, and I _know _it's on purpose, Kurt," Blaine said, voice going low and dark. "Those pictures you sent me yesterday..." he trailed off, incapable of continuing.

"But sir, I thought you liked knowing what I get up to while you're slaving away all day at the office," Kurt said innocently. "Didn't they look nice?"

Blaine had to stifle a groan into his fist. "'Nice' isn't really the word I'd use to describe those photos, baby."

"You wouldn't?" Kurt said, batting his eyes and pouting his lips and looking sinfully, deliciously young. "I thought they captured all your favorite features, though."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered the photos Kurt had sent of him in only his tiny, tight briefs with the caption _I just don't know what to wear today_. His eyes had been the same shade of baby blue as his underwear, and Blaine had almost had to excuse himself from an important meeting to go take care of some more urgent business in the bathroom, disappointed that it was one of Kurt's days off.

"Be that as it may, you can't just go around sending me provocative pictures, Kurt!" Blaine scolded as he shook off the last of that memory. "What if one of my clients had seen that message come in, hm? Do you want me to lose my job?"

"It's not _illegal_, Blaine, calm down!" Kurt responded. "I just wanted to let you know how much I really, really missed you." He stood up and made his way over to Blaine, pulling his desk chair out a little and spinning Blaine to face him before settling down into his lap. Blaine couldn't resist planting a quick kiss to Kurt's hair once he snuggled his head into Blaine's neck.

"I really, really missed you, too, sweetheart," Blaine said. "Especially when I had to go take care of myself in the bathroom without the assistance of your pretty little mouth." He felt Kurt's breathing hitch at that remark.

"Blaine," he sighed, breath warm against the sensitive skin of Blaine's neck.

"Are you upset, baby?" Blaine teased, running his hands up and down Kurt's sides slowly, trying to caress every reachable inch of his body. "Would you rather I had waited for you to come in today so I could fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours and have you on your knees for me?"

Kurt whimpered brokenly, lifting his head to face Blaine squarely. "Yes, please, Blaine-"

"Shhh, sweetheart," Blaine interrupted. He cut off Kurt's continual quiet whines with a kiss. "We can't have everyone knowing what we're up to in here, can we? It would be so...improper."

"But _Blaine,_" Kurt cried out quietly.

"I said _shh_, Kurt," Blaine said, leaving no room for argument. "But I could make you a deal, if you'd like." He reached down to cup Kurt's ass and squeeze it gently as an enticement.

"Anything, sir, anything," Kurt said. Blaine could tell he was seconds away from writhing himself to completion on his lap.

"If you promise to be a good boy and wait for me at home without sending me any more naughty pictures, I'll make sure you come at least twice tonight," Blaine started, smiling with pleasure when Kurt had to hide a whine in his neck. "But if you try to tease me again, baby, then I'm going to be forced to put you over my knee."

"No, Blaine, I'll be good, I promise!" Kurt said, gasping a little.

"Then I'll see you after my meeting tonight," Blaine said. He pushed Kurt to stand, following him up to kiss him sweetly on the lips. "I love you, Kurt, baby."

"I love you, too, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said happily. His face was flushed a light pink and he had to take off his blazer and hold it demurely over his crotch, but the unobservant eye wouldn't notice anything suspicious about him, in Blaine's opinion.

Of course, the unobservant eye wasn't the first thing to notice them. "Kurt!" Santana screeched through the door. "You were supposed to be back in the studio ten minutes ago so we could finish recording! Quit playing your weird sex games with Peter Twink-lage here and get your ass upstairs!"

"I'll be right there, Satan!" Kurt yelled back. He turned and gave Blaine an apologetic look. "Continue this later tonight?"

"Of course," Blaine said, leaning up to give Kurt another kiss for good measure. "Have fun recording Pamela Lansbury's greatest hits!"

"Have fun signing the next Beyonce," Kurt responded as he left the room.

_Thank God for Kurt's never-ending stash of roleplay ideas_, Blaine thought to himself before delving back into his work.


End file.
